Madeline Wuntch
Madeline Wuntch is the temporary Commissioner of the NYPD and a recurring antagonist, particularly towards her long-time rival, Raymond Holt. Throughout the Series Season Two In Chocolate Milk, the precinct is being assessed and Holt is happy as his old captain is conducting the assessment. However, this joy is tarnished when his arch-nemesis, Wuntch arrives instead. Amy freaks out at the thought that Wuntch will fail them. After a disastrous assessment, Amy tells Holt that, in order to boost their score and prevent Holt from being fired, he has to grovel to Wuntch. Holt states that he won't and reveals to Amy that he and Wuntch once got along very well in the past. However, at a time when he was up for big promotion, Wuntch had tried to seduce him and was embarrassed when he revealed he was gay. For this, he believes that she sabotaged his chances of gaining the promotion. Amy would later discover that Wuntch's recommendation letter was actually positive. This confused Holt, who assumed that she sabotaged it because he was gay, but Wuntch explained that his sexuality was the only thing that she respects about him. However, she reveals that she remained furious about numerous other things and angrily leaves. Holt, following Amy's advice, grovels to Wuntch and she passes them (but only just). In The Jimmy Jab Games, Holt and Terry approach Wuntch to get her approval for the money needed to tackle the drug, "Giggle Pig". Wuntch rejects them as they used incorrect punctuation; so Holt goes behind her back to see the Chief. Wuntch argues against them but they eventually succeed in obtaining their task force for the drug bust. However, Wuntch informs them that she did it on purpose, she had forced them oversell "Giggle Pig" and now they had better get the task force to work. In The Mole, Wuntch hears that internal affairs have been sent to find a mole. She mocks Raymond for it and also his task force. However, Jake discovers that there is no mole. The inspector from Internal affairs is actually working as a spy for Wuntch to get access to the task force. Wuntch agrees to back off after Jake and Holt secretly record her. In Stakeout, Holt, Rosa and Jake are getting commendations from Wuntch for their help stopping "Giggle Pig". Holt doesn't know whether to take the high horse or tell her his "burn" which is "Wuntch time is over". Holt takes the high horse and Wuntch is surprised that he doesn't gloat at all. He solemnly thanks her and then walks away. As she does, Holt shouts his burn and laughs as he had it both ways. In Defense Rests, Wuntch needs Holt's help for a promotion but she is worried that he won't give her a recommendation. Rosa advises Holt to give her the recommendation and he does. However she reveals that she negotiated another promotion so she won't have to move. She then kisses Holt suddenly saying that she knows he wouldn't have recommended her if he didn't think she deserved it. She leaves, leaving Holt confused. In The Chopper, Wuntch comes into the precinct and Holt expects her to take the case. Instead she says she will give them anything they need to succeed. They eventually solve the case but Wuntch reveals that she wanted Holt to succeed so she can have an excuse to promote him to a boring desk job. In Johnny and Dora, Holt gets Gina and Terry to find a letter that Wuntch wrote which was rude about the Chief as if he does he can overturn his promotion. Holt meets with Wuntch and she pats him down to check he's not wearing a wire. He reveals he has the letter and tells her that he has to overturn her promotion. However, she later tells him that she will deny that she wrote it and in that time she can make some changes to the staff, effectively splitting up the 99th precinct if he doesn't leave. Holt is forced to comply and leave. Season Three In New Captain, Wuntch refuses to let Holt make improvements to the PR department such as his eight-point plan on community engagement. Instead she angrily forces him to name the community mascot, a pigeon after they fight in front of the other employees. Holt tries to get her to put her pettiness aside and improve the department and she agrees to let him "spread his wings". However, she instead makes him wear the pigeon mascot costume. In The Oolong Slayer, after Holt's disaster with his posters, Wuntch humiliates him by assigning his employee, Bob to keep an eye on him. Later, Wuntch is disappointed in Holt when he is found out for working on a case secretly. Season Six In Sicko, she along with The Vulture and C.J Stentley arrive at the 99th precinct, shortly after Jake tell Holt that they need to team up with their old enemy. In The Suicide Squad, Wuntch initially seems to accept her role in Jake's scheme to expose Commissioner John Kelly's illegal crime-solving tactics. However, she ends up sabotaging Jake's first plan involving C.J's fake kidnapping, siting that Holt would never trust her with the operation anyway. Jake manages to convince her to return and be involved in a new scheme. Holt is forced to pose as her 'lover' so that no one would question his presence beside her. However, Wuntch ended up betraying Holt and team for Kelly. In the time she was out of the squad, she made a deal with The Vulture to make him Captain of the 69th Precinct (his dream job). With their hands 'clean' and C.J on their side, Kelly initially has the upper hand in the situation. However, when he opts to celebrate his victory with photos, Wuntch double-crosses him, revealing that Jake's actual plan was the make it appear that she had become a turncoat in order to access Kelly's phone. Securing the information they needed, Kelly is forced to step down as the Commissioner, which allows Wuntch to step in as Acting Commissioner. Disgruntled at Holt's claims that he became a detective within a month (something that was not allowed), Wuntch ensured that Holt ended up in traffic control so that the 99's budget could open up and overturn Terry's transferal to Staten Island. Personality Wuntch is intelligent and cunning. She can nurse a grudge and has an ongoing fight with Holt. However, she is not as vicious as to smear Holt because he rejected her romantic advances, as he wrongly assumed. In fact, her recommendation letter for him is actually positive. In addition, she knows when to admit defeat as she allows Holt to gloat and also backs off of their feud if her career is at stake such as in The Mole. Relationships Ray Holt See Holt-Wuntch Relationship Holt and Wuntch are enemies. They are constantly shown to be antagonising to one another and Wuntch is one of the few people to truly anger Holt. However, strangely Wuntch retains unrequited feelings for Holt from their early days working together. Trivia *Madeline blames Holt for embarrassing her in front of Derek Jeter, although Holt claims she embarrassed herself. *Holt admits to tripping Madeline into Michelle Obama which she still remembers to this day. *Wuntch becomes temporary Commissioner of the NYPD after the 99 takedown of John Kelly for using illegal spyware. Gallery Holt Wuntch fight.jpg|Holt and Wuntch fight over a stapler in good humour. Young Wuntch.jpg|A young Madeline Wuntch. Wuntch Holt.jpg|Wuntch attempts to seduce Raymond Holt. Holt Wuntch.jpg|Holt and Wuntch fight. Wuntch pigeon.gif|Wuntch tells Holt to name the pigeon. Category:Female Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:NYPD Category:Officers Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Commanding Officers Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Six Characters